


Classified

by wildflower236



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Betty Cooper Needs a Hug, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Escape, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jughead Jones Too, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Self-Harm, Slow Burn, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-25 12:24:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17725148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildflower236/pseuds/wildflower236
Summary: The unruly Jughead Jones, leader of the Southside Serpents, has found himself back behind bars. He knew that he had messed this all up, not only for himself, but for his entire gang. His family. He was exhausted and really just wanted to get some sleep.This is, until, a blonde beauty came stumbling in with a ripped shirt and a tormented soul.Even the most beloved of angels can fall.And the most vicious of snakes can be crushed by the weight of the universe.





	Classified

**Author's Note:**

> I will try to update this story as much as possible, hopefully once every week or so. Please, share this and make comments! It would help motivate me to continue writing! 
> 
> Also, if there is a sensitive subject in any of the chapters, there will be a TW at the beginning of the chapter. I hope you love this story just as much as I do. Much love xx

He had really fucked up this time. I mean sure, he knew he wasn’t in that much trouble. He could definitely get out of this one. He just doesn’t know how quite yet. 

This really wasn’t how he was planning on spending his Super Bowl Sunday. He wanted to just hang out with a couple of his close friends in his tiny, but comfortable apartment. Of course, he never really cared about the game like everybody else did. He just liked the company… and the food. Who could resist some good queso dip and a burger from Pop’s, his favorite burger joint since he was a kid. 

But, of course, that couldn’t happen. He had to be here, standing behind thick metal rods with no escape plan. He was pacing the floor, his hands tugging on his raven locks. This situation was ultimately annoying and it was driving him insane.

That is, until he heard a lock click.

“Jughead Jones, meet your temporary cell mate,” the guard said as he roughly shoved someone through the loud metal door on the opposite side of the room. It was a woman, seemed to be around his age. She had golden strands of hair resting on her face that she was trying to blow away, but quickly gave up and used her hands to pull behind her back. Her electric green eyes lit up the room as she struggled against the man’s vice grip. Her face looked a bit gaunt, like she hadn’t eaten in days. This was accompanied by swollen, red-rimmed eyes, most likely from crying. Her shirt was torn on the side and her pants had multiple dirt stains. She was limping too.

As the guard forcefully threw her into the room, she winced at the pain that ran through her ankle and wrist as she hit the cold concrete. “She’s not a damn ragdoll, you know,” Jughead yelled as the man locked the cell door and walked out of the room.

She was trying to sit up, but the pierce spreading through her arm and leg were agonizing. She huffed in a painful frustration and fell back to the ground in a huff of annoyance. Jughead knelt down beside her, “Need a hand?”

“Please?” the woman offered her free hand as he helped her into a sitting position against the wall, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Jughead slide next to her against the wall and she hugged her other leg up to her chest. 

“So, Jughead huh? I’ve never heard of a name like that," the woman said in a strained voice, leaning her head back as her eyes glazed over. He looked over to her, noticing that she was on the verge of tears. 

“Seems like it. What about you? What’s your name?” He decided to overlook her displays of pain and talk her through it instead. Babying her just didn't feel right to him. His eyes left hers and closed, feeling his exhaustion take over.

“Betty Cooper,” she offered after a minute or so of hesitation.

“I’ve heard of your family. The Northside poster family, I think? What are you doing here then? Got an A- on your French exam?” Jughead mocked, a small smile tracing his face as he looked back up at her. A tear slid down her cheek as she squeezed her eyes shut to stop them, but it was to no avail. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean-”

“No, it’s ok. I’m fine. Really,” Betty hastily attempted to wipe the tears off her face.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Jughead was surprised by the softness of his voice, noticing the blonde beauty to tense up. “I don’t bite,” she laughed a bit at this and hung her head.

“All I really want to do is sleep right now,” she yawned into her hand and looked at him. She saw hesitation flicker in his eyes and he saw confusion flicker through hers.

“Come here,” Jughead said, holding his arm out and inviting her to rest her head on his shoulder.

Betty’s heart lit up at the kind gesture, but still wavered with uncertainty. She didn’t know him except for the reputation he holds in their small town of Riverdale, but she trusted him and it kind of scared her.

She took a leap of faith for the first time in her life and curled into his side, melting into him.

“You know, you’re not the kind of person I’d thought you’d be,” Betty murmured into his leather serpent jacket. 

“Well, I’m nice until I can’t afford to be, I guess you could say,” Jughead smiled into her hair, loving the way she felt so comfortable with him, even though she seems to know his ways of life. He had known her for about two minutes and was connecting so perfectly with her. He was both intrigued and terrified.

“Thank you again for being so kind to me.” 

“Anytime, Betty Cooper.”

That was the last thing she heard before she fell asleep.

:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:.:

Betty awoke to a loud bang, causing her to jump and give a little whimper. Jughead looked towards where the sound came from, which seemed to be right outside the door. Another one resonated through the room, to which Betty pulled her unharmed leg to her chin and tried to hide her face in. 

Jughead slowly stood, unconsciously drifting in front of where she sat. There was two more before it ended. Jughead stayed standing for a couple more minutes, fists clenched and ready to fight the first person to walk in. 

Nobody walked in. Thank god.

He looked around to the shaking woman behind him, kneeling to match her height. She lifted her head in the slightest and he could see the tears that refused to fall, but still welled up in her eyes. “It’s ok. Nobody can hurt you,” Jughead tried to console her, but all she could do is shake her head in dubiety. 

Suddenly, the door flew open and a guard walked in, “Cooper, you’re free to go.” 

Jughead stood back up, “What’s happening?”

“Her parents are here to collect her,” is all the guard said as he began to unlock the door.

“My- my parents are here? I’d like to serve out my sentence please,” Betty murmured behind her jean clad leg. 

“I’m sorry, but that’s not how it works,” the officer laughed. The guy is a middle aged man with a ton of muscle. Jughead knew he could take him out in seconds, but decided to be smart and not assault the police officer. 

Jughead stared at the officer, the gears in his head grinding, “What if someone else tried to bail her out? Could she choose who to leave with?”

“I mean, I guess she could. But nobody else is here to get her,” as the officer said this, another guard walked in.

“Someone is here to bail out the Jones kid, sir,” the officer stood, waiting for his next command. All he did was nod and the other guy left. 

Jughead smirked, knowing what to do next, “There are two people out there to get me. One of them would like to bail her out.”

“I would have to ask them first," he said with a sigh."I’ll be back, Jones.”

After the officer left. Jughead knelt back down to her, “Something tells me it’d be a bad idea to let you leave with your parents. Would you like to come with us?”

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this chapter!  
> But please do show your support by leaving Kudos and commenting, as it will inspire me to continue writing. Chapter 2 should be up soon!  
> Much love,  
> Wildflower236


End file.
